Asklepieia (Faust)
Asklepieia led by Faust is a custom civilization made by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou. It is based upon the Guilty Gear series. Overview Dawn of Man Highest honors and praises to you, great Faust, the doctor that saved the lives of many! You are the ruler of the fledging Asklepieia. Your road was a rough one: once considered the greatest doctor of all time, your operation on a girl was stopped short by the plots of the insidious Conclave who sent the assasin Zato-1 to kill your patient. While you became mad after this happened, your bout with Justice made that period of murderous insanity short. Your journey for justice and truth eventually led to the discovery of the conspiracy, and thus a new nation was born. Most benevolent Faust, the ill people of the world look towards you once again. Extend the lifegiving hand towards them once again, spread your medicine and bring the world an everlasting light in your new nation of Asklepieia. Can you lead your nation to greatness, Faust? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Strategy Faust's Asklepieia is a science and growth oriented civilization which places a great emphasis on maximizing the usage of their Great Scientist. Faust's Great Scientist replacement, the Benevolent Mad Doctor, is what sets him apart from most other Science civilizations. While there are civilizations with Great Scientist replacements, Faust's entire set of unique abilities and components are set to enhance the capabilities of the said unit. The Great Doctor has a slew of powerful abilities, but most of them come at a high opportunity cost. The Military Doctor promotion allows the Great Doctor to become the equivalent of the Mongolian Khans, although this would require the player to not spend the Doctor until that bonus is no longer needed. Likewise, the Tenured Doctor and the Medical Researcher also provide decent bonuses, although they also delay the timing on the doctor consumption, as the bonus requires the Doctor to be garrisoned in the city. Likewise, the ability to plant Medical Labs in the City-State for Influence and Great People Generation is also useful, although this consumes the Great Doctor, making it only useful towards Cultural and Diplomatic strategies as it comes at a cost of Science and Food that Faust would have normally received. With the remake, the opportunity cost compared to the benefits can be reduced through the unique extra traits. Medical Training extra trait will cause the doctors to transfer its promotions to any land or sea units that shares the tile with the Doctor. Because of this, the opportunity cost of picking Tenured Doctor and Medical Researchers is significantly reduced, as the effect can be carried over to a military unit which can continue to provide the bonus that would otherwise require a doctor. Likewise, the Khan bonus can also be transferred to a unit, which may be less useful as bombers come to play, but still provide a powerful boost to Asklepieia's military. While spending a doctor on city-state still has a high opportunity cost, the Doctors Without Borders trait will allow a single Medical Lab to outperform the GP point bonus that the Medical Archives provide. Faust's UB is also great, especially towards a more military strategy. The technology prerequisite for the Clinic is Chemistry, making Asklepieia a great civilization for an Artillery rush. Combining the UB with the Medical Training extra trait allows Faust to first make paradropping units much earlier than other civilizations, and also can be used to minimize the science loss of postponing Scientific Theory through transferring Medical Researcher promotion to one of its units. Because of the extra growth bonuses that the Doctors provide, Faust will almost always have large cities. As such, Faust will benefit handsomely from picking Freedom, although Order's bonuses will also suit him nicely as Faust has little production bonus of his own, while also providing Science bonuses that can match Freedom's New Deal. Unique Trait and Components Music Mod Supports Events Decisions Gold per era in Standard Speed. *50 + n*100 where n is the Era and n=0 in Ancient Era Faith before Industrial Era *200*n where n=1 in Industrial Era Culture on or after Industrial Era. *1 Magistrate |rewards = 1 Free Benevolent Mad Doctor }} Notes and References Full Credits *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML *Sukritact: LUA inspiration *JFD: LUA inspiration *Whoward69: UI Tutorial *Arc System Works: DOM Artwork source, Intellectual Property, Leader Icon *oro: Diplomatic scene source *gvgkid: Leader War and Peace Themes *Yu-Gi-Oh: Benevolent Mad Doctor Icon *Nyar: Map Image *SBS: Doctor's Clinic Icon Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Oriental Cultures Category:Civilizations based off Video Games Category:Great People Civilizations Category:Growth Civilizations Category:Fictional Civilizations with Unique Decisions